villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mortum
Mortum is the main antagonist in Team Turbo and Team Turbo Fusion-Tek of the Max Steel franchise. He was voiced by Scott McNeil. History ''Team Turbo'' At the beginning of the movie, Mortum attacks N-Tek battleship Daedelus Platform, causing it to crash. Before anyone could escape, however, Mortum appears, announcing himself as their villain. N-Tek fights Mortum head on, but Mortum easily overpowers them. He then goes over to Jim McGrath who he defeated and demands a device from him known as Connect-Tek. However, Jim refuses as he chooses N-Tek's secrets to die with themselves. Mortum, on the other hand, proceeds to teleport himself and everyone away from the Daedelus Platform as it soon crashes, which Max soon discovers in its wreckage. At Mortum's base, where he has all the N-Tek agents in torturing chambers, Mortum contacts Toxzon, Extroyer and the Elementors and forms a deal with them to raid N-Tek bases and find the Connect-Tek for him in exchange for the rest of N-Tek's technology. Extroyer begins his raid at N-Tek base World 31 where Rayner is witnessing him salvaging the base and contacts Max Steel there. Once Max arrives, he sees Extroyer talking to a projection of Mortum, informing him about Mikinian symbols that he has found and could not decipher. Nonetheless, Mortum orders Extroyer to continue his search before ending their transmission. However, Extroyer soon ponders about keeping Connect-Tek for himself after realizing how powerful it is for Mortum to have it. Mortum later discovers Max Steel entering N-Tek base, ice Box, after Max discovered the Mikinian symbols leading there. Mortum informs this to the Elementors and sends them there. Once Max arrives at the base, along with Cytro, Rayne and Alejandro, they discover Connect-Tek after deciphering the Makinian symbols leading to it. After learning about Connect-Tek's capabilities from a hologram of Jim McGrath, the Elementors soon arrive and begin their attack on the base. This prompts Max to use Connect-Tek on his allies, giving them Turbo based powers and forming them as Team Turbo. Team Turbo use their special abilities to fight the Elementors, which they gain the upper hand on them at first, but one of the Elementors managed to acquire Connect-Tek during the fight. The Elementors then defeat Team Turbo, but they soon fight over Connect-Tek as they decide to keep it for themselves. Just then, Toxzon appears and takes Connect-Tek away from them, and then escapes with it on a truck. Max Steel soon regains consciousness and goes after Toxzon. He then reclaims Connect-Tek, but is soon knocked out in a explosion and falls into the ocean. After Team Turbo rescues him at a shipyard, Toxzon, Extroyer and the Elementors appear, demanding Connect-Tek from them. Team Turbo, on the other hand, fights the villains head on and defeat them. Suddenly, Mortum appears before Team Turbo as a projection and teleports Connect-Tek away from them. At his base, Mortum releases Connect-Tek from its case, as he begins his preparations with it. However, Team Turbo soon appear after they reveal a homing beacon inside the case to Mortum. Mortum, on the other hand, forms a barrier around N-Tek and sets his base to self destruct. He then teleports while escaping, but not before Max could slice through Connect-Tek. Team Turbo soon stops the countdown and rescues N-Tek. Mortum teleports before his two proteges and tells them how he underestimated Max Steel, but congratulates himself for obtaining Connect-Tek. As one of his scientists ask Mortum why the device leaks, Mortum becomes shocked to discover it damaged. Suddenly, Connect-Tek goes out of control as it sends out its energy. Mortum's two scientists flee from the scene, while Mortum continues to hold Connect-Tek and cries in pain. Category:Power Hungry Category:One-Man Army Category:Provoker Category:Kidnapper Category:Deal Makers Category:Non-Action Category:Necromancers Category:Revived Category:Summoners Category:Omniscient Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Brainwashers Category:Supervillains Category:Egotist Category:Monster Master Category:Dark Forms Category:Immortality Seeker Category:God Wannabe Category:Immortals Category:Hegemony Category:Mastermind Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Rogues Category:Torturer Category:Gaolers Category:Tyrants Category:Possessor